


Growing Pains

by dicie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Emetophobia, Gen, Transformation, monster yosuke au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicie/pseuds/dicie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke goes through some trying times.</p><p>Based off tumblr user tarargh's monster Yosuke au. <a href="http://garbagearcana.tumblr.com/tagged/monster-yosuke-au">Art of said au</a>, <a href="http://tarargh.tumblr.com/tagged/monster-yosuke-au">meta of said au</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent a large amount of time pestering Tara about this AU so I thought I would try and write something to give back as it were. This is just over 2k of transformation fic which is the sum total of all transformation fic I have ever written but hopefully will ping at least one other person with this kink. Idk, let me know. Thank you so much to Tara for creating this Yosuke.
> 
>  
> 
> [Some wonderful illustrations!!!](http://garbagearcana.tumblr.com/post/98677767516)

Something - and it's not a little thing - is up. Not like, on the ceiling up though, that would be much easier to deal with problem. A thing on the ceiling? Just pull it down. No problem. Yosuke really wishes he could pull the problem off the ceiling.

Yesterday, an itch started up. He thought Teddie gave him fleas. Now, it's like all the skin on his forearms is trying to escape. And it won't stop. Three AM is _not_ the time, school won't go away just because he - oh _shit_. Beads of red ooze up from a trio of thin scratches and, because of _course_ bodies are stupid, the scratches make his skin itch even more. He sighs, resisting scraping his nails along his skin and Teddie snorts in his sleep. Yosuke whispers "Sorry, Ted," into the dark and slips out of his bed, into the bathroom.

"Holy shit," he says to his arm once he's flicked the light on and can see the damage he's done. He must have scratched himself in his sleep way more than he thought because his entire arm from his fingers to his elbow glows red, the other one isn't much better, only thing it's missing is the blood oozing from scratches. He rubs the blood that's crusted on his skin away, which was just a fantastic idea because now it's spread all over his hand as well as his skin. He pushes the door to the bathroom closed with his foot, gives the lock a glance and then flicks it around. With the investigation how it is he can't afford to have his parents declare him sick and drag him to the hospital to get this looked at.

He pulls open the cupboards, stretches up to reach the anti-septic and bandaids he knows are up there. Until Teddie, he didn't know why his parents kept these supplies up so high but now he gets it, can't keep anything out of inquisitive young minds and sticky young fingers unless they're short and stupid enough not to realise that he could just move a stool to stand on.

He sits on the toilet seat with the bottle of antiseptic squeezed between his knees and a cotton bud in his fingers. It's a matter of moments before he's hissing at the sting of getting his scratches clean and slapping bandaids over them. His skin contrasts awfully against them. They are peach, he is red. He glares down at his hands, "Stop that," he mutters to them. They don't reply.

Peering harder at his fingers, he leans forward, "What the..." No wonder he drew blood: his nails are thick and dark and totally pointy. He feels a little dumb for only noticing that now and not when he was peeling the cover off the bandaids but his skin was trying to make a run for it off his skeleton so most people would probably have missed that detail.

He raises his hand to his face and sniffs his fingers. They smell normal. He blinks at them. "What was that even meant to do?" he says to his own fucked up fingers. Again, they don't reply.

One last look at his way too red skin courtesy of his bathroom mirror plus a sardonic half smile that shows teeth he can investigate tomorrow (in the daylight? Whatever) and he flicks the lock off the door and trudges into bed, making a small detour to pull socks over his hands so he can't make his skin worse than it already is in his sleep.

\---

Day six and Yosuke declares this the worst. His skin turning red and itching? The least of his worries. It's now developed gentle ridges and his arm hair like everyone gets has become _not_ arm hair like everyone gets. It spreads thick from the outside corner of his wrist and curves down to his elbow. He's fluffy. Long sleeves and gloves have kept anyone from seeing anything but really he doesn't know how long he can hide this. Teddie already noticed him sleeping with socks covering his hands and tried to grab a pair to do the same with. Called it the new fashion until Yosuke shoved one in his mouth.

The skin on the side of his face down from his temples now matches the skin on his arms and legs and he's pretty certain when he parts his hair it's the same across his scalp until the centre.

He has come to terms with that. Mostly. He is mostly, totally okay with the fur and the claws and the pigment. Kinda. His current, most pressing, concern is that there are two splits arching over his eyebrows. And - okay, maybe he's not entirely sure yet but - he _thinks_ that when he covers them things get darker like switching off the light with his eyes closed would change things from red to black through his eyelids. He flattens his fringe like he hasn't been doing that every four seconds already and it won't totally draw attention to him at all.

He glares at his reflection. It's Saturday. One half day of school and then he can hole up in his room and try and work this out. He raises his lip, cringes at the shape of his teeth. He can do this.

Yesterday, Souji put a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he's okay. And he'd said yeah of course because he can't explain any of this to himself he sure as hell can't explain to Souji. Today, it's his mom catching him by his elbow and his heart sinks because she is worried as hell. She's holding her mouth in a line that he's only seen a few times before and once was when his dad fell off the roof and broke his arm.

She brushes his hair right off his forehead and her hands fly to her mouth as she gasps, "Yosuke, why didn't you say anything?"

\---

His mom strips his gloves off him, all but throws Teddie out of the house, makes him a cup of coffee and explains. Which sucks. Because she keeps glancing at his skin and his fingers and tearing up. She's letting him skip school.

She stands up, places a kiss to the top of his head and picks up the phone to call their relatives and sort things out for him. He's such a bother.

He creeps back to his room and it's like he's entered hell. He barely shut the door behind him before he's collapsed to the floor and shuddering in every muscle. He gasps and presses his forehead to his fist.

" _Fuck_ , what the _fuck_ ," is all he manages to spit out before his neck spasms and his eyes fly open and that means _all_ his eyes, even the dim bulb in his room blinds him and he forces his head down against his contracting muscles.

He could die and it would hurt less than this.

His teeth stretch and feel even more alien in his mouth, his fur - which seems like a totally normal thing to have right now - is stiff and when he drags his hands across his thighs to try and sit upright, it snags on his pants and rips holes in them. His stomach adds its own awfulness to the mix and he gags, throws up the half cup of coffee he forced down only minutes ago.

Pain rips through his skull again and his claws bite into the palm of his hands - at this point he might as well call them paws and he gags again as a way of laughing to himself through the feeling of something drilling out of the side of his head.

He curls up, legs folded beneath him, claws snagging where they scratch at his carpet and his forehead pressed to the ground like he's praying to some god that is clearly not listening to him beg for all this to _stop_ already.

His mom calls "Yosuke?" up the stairs but speaking is completely out of the question, he can't even lift his head through the pain. He twists and draws himself into a tighter ball causing his temple to scrape against the carpet - his eyes fly open before he can stop them and he scrambles to bring his hands up to his head.

 _Horns_. He fumbles his fingers down around to his ears and back across his head, all while his muscles shriek at him to stop. Four of them, two on each side, push through his skin and his hair, he grips the tips of one pair and try to push them back into his skull. _No no no no!_ With his fingers pressed to the bone he can feel them slip further out and he gags again, drops his hands to the ground.

He is vaguely aware of his mom knocking on his door and then pushing it open while he alternately gags and scratches at the floor. She's going to be so pissed with what he's done to his carpet but he can't do anything else.

Hours pass this way. His mom jerks his head up by a stubby horn at one point, forces a cup to his vomit slicked mouth and tips water down his throat though it doesn't stay there for long. Still, it probably did some good.

Exhausted, with cuts caused by his own claws running up his arms, over his legs and across his chest and shoulders where he tried to cling to himself an make it all stop. It's finally over. His muscles respond to his instructions and he manages to wobble to his feet.

"Yosuke," his mom says and reaches out a hand from her perch on his desk chair but he shakes his head - fucking weird doing that with so much extra weight - he's okay and she must have sat there this whole time. He's a fucked up mess but he's okay.

He sits down on the edge of his bed and steels himself for an inventory. Teeth - worse than they were before and his canines are going to be a nightmare to hide. Fur - everywhere on his arms an legs and a definite presence in patches around his eyes. Claws - sharp as knives and he adds more than a couple of new scratches to his already impressive collection. His mom looks like she wants to say something but decides against it, just continues to keep watch as he inspects himself. Eyes - he definitely has four now and his stomach retches but not bad enough that he can't swallow the mouthful of bile and continue on. Horns - running his fingers over those sets his stomach rolling again but he squeezes his eyes shut and does it anyway, four of those as well. Four means death and he sure as hell feels like that right now. His horns are tacky with what, on very close inspection of his fingertips, appears to be blood from where they pushed out of his skull.

He heaves and spits the mouthful of water bile onto the floor rather than attempting to keep it down again. His mom forces a glass of water into his hands a moment later and he drains the whole thing while she rubs his back.

Just as he considers whether he can manage a shower, a pain drives its way down from between his shoulder blades through his spine and sends black spots dancing a four-way pattern across his vision. " _Fuck_!" he says before he can stop himself. His mom steps back, and he honestly thinks she might consider reprimanding him for swearing for one hate filled moment but she only moves back to his chair. He whimpers and she makes a soothing sound. She hasn't said much throughout this ordeal but really when he's busy turning into a freak what could she say?

He jerks forward and crashes off his bed with his knee taking the brunt of the impact until he curls into the foetal position. Lashes of pain run down his spine again and again, at one point he hears cloth rip and he's sure that he'll never wear his favourite pants again after they've been through all this.

When this lot of torture fades, he doesn't know or care how long it's been since it started but from the colour of the sky it's too long for any justice to exist in the world. His mom is reading a book. "Hey," he croaks out, his voice is raw like he's been screaming though he doesn't know if he actually did.

His mom's head jerks up, her eyes are puffy. He made his mom cry. What an asshole. "Yosuke, I'm-" _sorry_ he knows she wants to finish with but he cuts her off.

"Sorry," he says to take the word for himself and tries to give her a grin with a touch of happiness to it, "not great in home entertainment, huh?" he continues as his new tail lashes onto the floor.


End file.
